some whiz by and only spook you
by MadHare0512
Summary: Renard smiled faintly, watching the three lovers reunite. At least the bullets had only grazed them this time. He met Monroe's eyes as Rosalee joined their hug. Monroe smiled at him, mouthing "thank you". Renard nodded to his and took his leave, his work finished.


some whiz by and only spook you (others tear you open and leave you in pieces)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**The first part is s****et roughly six months or so before canon.**** A special request! I thank the prompter and hoped I live up to expectations! Thank you for reading!**

**AU: Canon Divergence, Altered Timeline**

_"Memories are bullets. Some whiz by and only spook you. Others tear you open and leave you in pieces."_

_~Richard Kadrey_

When they got the call out, Renard didn't expect to be on the other end of a shoot out. He also didn't expect the gang to be prepared for their arrival. They must have a mole in the precinct, Renard would deal with it later. Right now, he had a shoot out to deal with. Preferably, it ended with his life intact. He had Sgt. Wu backing him up with a team around the back, hoping to find a way in and surprise the gang members. Detectives Hank Griffin and Nick Burkhardt were with him, trading bullets with the leaders of the gang on the front lawn. He prayed none of those bullets hit anyone. None of the innocents on the street deserved to die or be injured by these idiots and the paperwork would be a bitch to deal with.

Detective Burkhardt peeked around the edge of the table he and Detective Griffin were using as a cover. Bullets flew past him again and he ducked back down as Renard fired off three more into the windows. "Any ideas?"

Detective Griffin shrugged, "No clue, but I'm down to my last clip, so can we get this over with?"

Renard privately agreed, but he'd never say so out loud. "Go around the side, I'll cover you."

The Detectives nodded, preparing themselves for the run. Renard sighed, preparing himself and shaking his head to stop the tempting crawl under his skin. No one would be able to see, but that didn't mean he let it go. He nodded to himself, then to the Detectives and stood, firing off several bullets. The leaders of the gang did the expected thing and took cover, leaving Griffin and Burkhardt free to sneak around the side and get into the house. Renard followed when he heard shouting. He almost couldn't believe his eyes when he made it into the house.

Griffin held his gun on two of the gang members, teeth bared and eyes hard. "Captain! Nick went after the big guy. He doesn't have any ammo left."

Renard almost wanted to panic, but it would've done him no good. Instead, he asked, "You have them?"

Griffin nodded, "I've got them, go!"

Renard went tearing through the house as fast as he dared. Thing was, Burkhardt had tested top of his class at many things, including hand-to-hand combat and marksmanship, but that didn't mean anything when your opponent could snap you like a twig. Detective Burkhardt's small stature was a running joke in the academy and the precinct, a source to tease him for, not make fun of (because God knew criminals would make fun of him for it), but if the man Burkhardt had gone after make Detective Griffin worry, then it was a cause for concern.

There was a shout, alongside a few punches, the sounds of skin hitting skin making Renard's skin crawl again. Renard paused at a door frame and peaked in, a breath leaving his lips as Detective Burkhardt was thrown against the wall again like he weighed nothing more than a rag doll. See, what Renard hadn't told anyone was that one of the gang's leaders was a Wessen and he didn't know what kind. After all, no one in the precinct could properly deal with Wessen, so what was the point of making it known when he'd only sound completely insane.

Burkhardt went flying into another wall and Renard decided enough was enough. He made himself known. The gang leader wasn't so tough with a gun to his head. Renard zip-tied his hands together and turned to check on Burkhardt. The dark-haired male sat slumped against the wall where he'd been thrown. His eyes were closed, breathing labored, and Renard wanted to panic again. He reached down and checked for a pulse, relieved to find Burkhardt still had one. He then radioed for a medic, relaying the information quickly as he could. As he waited, he applied all the first aid he knew, stopping the bleeding where ever it was needed. Burkhardt's legs had a few lacerations each, along with some forming bruises. He was reluctant to check his head in case of neck damage, so he decided to leave the sluggishly bleeding head wound for the medic to deal with. While he was waiting, Burkhardt groaned and his eyes opened, clouded with pain. "Captain?"

"Don't move Nick, the paramedics are on their way." Renard came closer.

Burkhardt hissed, eyes closing again, then opened them and looked around without moving his head. "Did you get him?"

"Yes, Nick, we've got them. All suspects are in custody, no one injured but you." Renard assured him.

Burkhardt's eyes trained on Renard's face. "You have to call Monroe and Rosalee. They'll panic if they get the hospital call. Promise me you'll call them."

Renard hesitated for a moment, then he nodded. "I promise."

A young man came in shortly after and Renard backed away a few paces, giving the paramedic room to work. He asked Burkhardt all kinds of stupid questions Renard tried not to hiss at.

"Okay. Detective, it looks like you'll be alright, but I'll take you to the hospital so we can check for concussion. Do you have any family?" the paramedic asked, finishing off the last wrap.

"My Aunt, but I don't know where she is or how to contact her," Nick replied.

Renard crossed his arms worriedly.

"Okay. We'll take him to the hospital," the paramedic said.

"I'll follow you. I'll inform his emergency contacts if that's okay." Renard questioned.

The paramedic nodded, "I don't see an issue, but the hospital will probably call anyway. Follow the ambulance close, we don't want to lose you."

The paramedic got Burkhardt onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. Griffin followed, asking after his partner. The paramedic told him the same thing he'd told Renard. Griffin rushed over, "Captain-"

"Sgt. Wu can finish up and paperwork can wait. I'll drive." Renard started his car and Griffin rushed to the passenger seat and got in.

They followed closely behind the ambulance, lights flashing but sirens off.

The ambulance had more than enough siren for both of them. Renard waited until they were at the hospital to call Burkhardt's emergency contact. He had all of the emergency contacts for his people memorized in case this ever happened.

He dialed and waited for the phone to be answered. After three rings, Renard heard, "Hello?"

"Hello. I'm calling for Monroe?" Renard asked.

"You've got him. Who's calling?" asked the voice on the other end. Another voice in the background asked who was on the phone, but the person- _Monroe-_ didn't answer.

"My name is Captain Sean Renard. I work with Nick Burkhardt. I'm just calling to tell you that Nick was admitted to the hospital."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"He was injured on a case. He asked I call you."

"Okay, thank you- _Rose grab your jacket! _We'll be right there, Captain Renard." The line clicked and Renard sighed.

Griffin- _Hank_ went to check on Nick while Renard waited for Nick's emergency contacts to come. Hank left a few minutes later, telling Renard, "I'm going to get started on some of the paperwork. He's not quite awake yet, but he will be soon."

"His emergency contacts should be here at any minute. I'll stay and wait for them. My paperwork can wait until tomorrow." Renard nodded.

Hank nodded back, then left.

Renard was left to wait by himself. He didn't have to wait long, a pair came in quickly, looking around. He spotted them and quietly walked over, instinct saying these two were the ones he was waiting for. "Looking for Nick?"

The man looked at him and nodded, "You must be his Captain. Is he okay?"

"He'll be okay. I'll take you to his room." Renard replied.

"Wait!" cried the woman. Renard paused. "They never let us in his room before they've called us. We aren't biologically related to him."

Renard considered that for a moment. "Not anymore. The director owes me a few favors. Come on."

The pair glanced at each other, then followed him. He led them to Nick's room, hurrying down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him. "Forgive me if I don't remember your names."

"I'm Monroe, this is Rosalee." the man replied.

"How did you know Nick?"

"We met him about three years ago. He was the cop taking statements and such when Freddy Calvert's shop got robbed. After that, anywhere there was a crime in our area, he was there too. It didn't take us long to decide fate wanted us to know each other." Rosalee replied.

"Wasn't too much longer after that that we began our relationship." Monroe finished.

Renard may have been bothered by that if he wasn't Wessen. Many of the people he knew where also polyamorous, it was a part of the secondary DNA in their bodies. Most didn't give in and take more than one partner, but those who did weren't judged. Besides, what right did Renard have to judge? As long as Nick was happy who cared who he dated.

"He's in here. Spend as long as you want with him, I'll ensure they don't throw you out." Renard gestured to a door and stood aside.

Rosalee stepped in first, quickly finding the bed and sitting in the chair next to it. Monroe stopped and glanced at Renard. "Thank you for calling us. God knows we worry too much when the hospital does."

Renard nodded and Monroe followed Rosalee. Renard stayed outside the room for a few moments, watching as Monroe and Rosalee gently pressed kisses to Nick's forehead and cheek, comforting him when he hissed in pain.

"You'll be able to go home soon, Nicky." Monroe was saying.

"Good. I hate hospitals." Nick replied, accepting Monroe's hand to hold.

Renard smiled and went to find the hospital director. Nick had wanted his lovers in the room with him when he was recovering. Renard saw no reason to deny him that. After a short talk with the director, the older man made a promise to have every staff member know the faces and names of Nick's lovers. Renard went back to the precinct to get his paperwork finished.

His work was done for the day.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm _

A few years later, Renard was heading home when he heard a cut off whimper in an alleyway, a growl and then a choked noise. Renard decided he'd better investigate.

A shadowy figure stood in the alleyway, hovering over a hunched figure sitting on the ground. It snarled and the hunched figure shook their head. The shadowy figure reared back, landing several punches. Renard pulled his gun and shouted, "Stop right there!" The shadowy figure jerked and went running, leaving the victim on the ground in bad condition. Renard didn't bother going after him. He knelt next to the victim, "Are you alright?"

The moment he saw the broken, black, wire-framed glasses, he knew immediately who it was. Few people would've through the bruises already forming and bloodied face, but Renard knew. The next thing that hit was two things.

1.) The shadowy figure wasn't human, it was Wessen.

2.) No matter what happened next, he needed to get Nick home.

With that, Renard leaned down and checked Nick's pulse. It was then that Nick's eyes shot open. A noise of panicking slipped off blood-slick lips, blue eyes wide with fright as he scrambled away. He shook his head several times, vaguely pleading sounds coming from him as he tried to make himself a smaller target. Nick had been missing for over 24 hours, taken by the suspects in the case they were investigating. Nick had been on his way home as far as Renard knew. It hadn't been until Rosalee Calvert called the station looking for him that Renard got suspicious. They had a suspect in lock up and Renard knew Nick had seen what kind of Wessen the man was. It wasn't much, a bit of a stretch, but it was something and Renard pounced on the idea. He and Hank had come to find out that the gang members from all those years ago had been pissed about getting locked up. They'd broken out early and planned on kidnapping the officers who arrested them or had a hand in arresting them.

Every last one of them was Wessen. What kind only Nick could tell, but they where all Wessen.

Renard began to get very worried about his youngest Detective. He'd been investigating all day. It was hours before he'd decided to go home. He'd almost missed him. Renard shook those thoughts from his head, holding out his hand. "Nick, it's me. You're alright. You're safe."

Nick paused, head down and eyes wide. "R-Renard?"

"I'm here. How badly are you hurt? Can you stand?" Nick shook his head. Renard nodded. "Okay, come on. It'll do you no good to sit in the alleyway."

"H-home?" Nick asked hopefully.

Renard thought Nick would probably be better off in the hospital. "Let's get you to a doctor first."

Nick didn't talk much after that, choosing instead to groan as Renard lifted him. He struggled to keep himself awake, losing the battle as Renard took him to the nearest practicing physician. The hospital would ask too many questions and Renard didn't have time to answer them. This specific physician was a Wessen physician which meant digression would be high on the priority list. When the door opened Renard only said, "I'm calling in a favor."

Dr. Leonid Macanca sighed and nodded, speaking in heavily accented English, "Bring him in."

The visit went quietly until Nick woke up again. It was when he grabbed the Doctor's wrist that he woged, revealing him to be Koschie, that Nick panicked completely. The Doctor gasped, taking a few steps back. "You bring a Grimm here!"

Renard held out his hands, "Leonid, if I didn't trust this man, he wouldn't be alive. Besides, he's injured. He can't hurt you."

The Doctor sighed and nodded, "Very well, Renard. Have it your way." He looked at Nick, "Sir, my name is Doctor Leonid Macanca. Can you tell me your name?"

"N-Nick Burkh-hardt." Nick coughed out.

"Can you tell me the day?"

"Frid-day?"

The Doctor nodded. "Good. I'm almost surprised. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"K-Kidnapped. B-Bad case int-intel."

The Doctor glanced at Renard and he nodded. The Doctor began to wash the blood away from Nick's body. The process was lengthy and Renard turned away as the Doctor began stripping Nick of his clothing. The Doctor finally spoke again a long while later, "I've cleaned and bandaged everything I could, he needed some stitches. Bring whatever paperwork that needs+ filling out tomorrow and I'll get that back to you by the end of the day tomorrow."

"Do you have spare clothes?" Renard asked, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Leonid nodded and gestured for Renard to wait. He disappeared into the back and Renard turned his attention to the Grimm, who was covered with what was left of the hoodie he'd worn the day he was kidnapped. "Nick, can you remember what the kidnappers looked like?"

Nick flinched, then nodded.

Renard paused, "Enough for a sketch?"

Nick nodded again, hands twitching. It was clear he wanted something to do with them, so Renard dug out a pencil and his bigger notepad, handing both over to Nick. Nick's eyes glittered as he took them and began the sketch. By the time Leonid came back five minutes later, Nick had rough sketches of four men, one of whom was in lockup at the precinct. He glanced at Renard, holding out the pad and pencil.

Renard took them and turned away again. He gave the notepad back and let Nick smooth out the details. In a few moments, Nick had perfect replicas of his kidnappers, good enough for facial recognition, and what kind of Wessen they where lightly penciled in below.

He looked back up at Renard. "Home?"

Renard nodded. "I'll take you home, Nick. Not a good idea for you to walk. I'll call a cab."

Nick nodded, then glanced at the pad of paper and back at Renard. He'd undoubtedly been deprived of any kind of entertainment and if Renard remembered correctly from all the reports Nick had turned in over the years, he'd sketched perfectly detailed crime scenes or key pieces of evidence. Nick's artistic skill had been a big help over his years since he'd revealed it by giving a perfect sketch of a suspect. Renard didn't see any harm in letting Nick entertain himself a while longer. Renard would even let him keep the pad if he wanted, he had plenty more at home.

As Nick began his next sketch, Renard began remembering when Nick's superb artistic ability had first been revealed.

_"No, no. We don't have the time to wait for a sketch artist!" Renard snapped into the phone. He sighed, "Can you just get someone here as fast as you can?"_

_A few taps on the door brought Renard's attention to Detective Burkhardt standing outside his office. He waved him in. Burkhardt stepped inside and closed the door, holding onto a piece of white copy paper. He set it down on the desk and Renard gasped in shock. An exact copy of the woman's description of the gang members who'd hurt her son._

_"Cancel the sketch artist," he snapped the phone shut and tapped at the sketch. "When did the sketch artist get here?"_

_"He didn't," Burkhardt replied, cheeks a bit pink._

_Renard raised an eyebrow._

_Burkhardt flushed a bit further. "We didn't have time to wait for a sketch artist and she was getting anxious to go see her son. I've been sketching since I was a kid and I made a bit of money by drawing tourists in the park when I was in college."_

_Renard looked back at the sketch. "This is good enough to go through facial rec."_

_Burkhardt nodded, "Hank's taking the witness back to the hospital."_

_Renard gasped. "Good job. How do you feel about getting certified?"_

_A chuckle slipped past Burkhardt's lips as he nodded, "I'm willing to try anything once."_

Renard was interrupted by the honking of a horn. Nick startled, looking up from the sketch of a cell room, perhaps where he was kept. Renard held up his hand, then gestured him forward. "Do you want me to go with you? Make sure you get home alright?"

Nick thought about it, then nodded. Renard nodded back and led Nick to the cab. The ride passed in silence save the sound of Nick's pencil scratching at the paper. It was twenty minutes before they made it to Nick's home. Renard hadn't called Monroe and Rosalee, not because he wanted to surprise them but because he truly did forget. So by the time he remembered, they were pulling up outside Nick's home. Renard helped Nick up the stairs when he stumbled and knocked on the door.

Monroe opened it, face morphing from worry to shock when he saw who was at the door. "Nick."

Nick's face lit up when he recognized his lover. "Monroe!" he smiled, lunging forward.

Monroe just barely caught him, his shock so present as it was, but when he got a whiff of Nick's scent, he snapped out of it and wrapped his arms around Nick's smaller body. "Nick!"

Rosalee came closer, "Monroe? What happened?"

Monroe glanced at her, "Rosalee! He's back!"

Rosalee came to the door, also shocked. "Nick."

Renard smiled faintly, watching the three lovers reunite. At least the bullets had only grazed them this time. He met Monroe's eyes as Rosalee joined their hug. Monroe smiled at him, mouthing "_thank you_". Renard nodded to his and took his leave, his work finished.


End file.
